Apathy
by EverTheDreamer
Summary: Looking at her now, I'd bet you'd never guess that Rita Skeeter used to be so meek. What could happen to change such a sweet girl into the vile, cruel woman that is so well known today? Well, it all happened at Hogwarts, so many years ago... FEMMESLASH


"Well, Professor, I rather wanted to be a reporter."

"A reporter?" Ponoma Sprout asked skeptically. It was all she could do to keep from laughing.

"Yes," the young girl in front of her nodded eagerly. "For the Daily Prophet."

"Miss Skeeter, I'm not sure you're suited to that line of work. Wouldn't you rather, I don't know, open an orphanage or an animal shelter?"

"No, Professor," young Rita argued respectfully, "I want to be a reporter."

"But," Ponoma sighed, unsure of how to word what she wanted to say, "Miss Skeeter, reporters need to be cut-throat. And that's just… Not you, dear."

Rita stared back at her Head of House, confused. "But, I want to write."

"Well, if writing is what you want to do, why not write children's books?"

"I want to write things that people will want to read," Rita said, the excitement gone from her voice.

Rita longed to stand up for herself, to tell her Head of House that, since she wanted to be a reporter, she would be one. And that nothing she said could stop her.

"But, Rita, you're simply not the reporter type. I'm going to have to advise you to think about another career. And then I'll call you back in a week or so and we can discuss this again. Then we'll pick your classes for next year accordingly." Ponoma Sprout stood and nodded to show that Rita was dismissed.

Rita hung her head, "Yes, Professor." She rose from her seat and left her teacher's office.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Rita apologized as she knelt to pick up the fallen books. Her daydreams and resentment combined with her downcast eyes had caused her to bump into a fellow student.

"You should be sorry, you filthy little mud blood," she could hear the sneer in the voice and knew the speaker before she looked up.

"Miss Black," Rita said, rising with Bellatrix's books and holding them out to her, averting her eyes.

She wouldn't dare meet the other girl's eyes, lest Bellatrix see what she had tried so hard to hide: love. She couldn't bare if Bellatrix figure that out even though she so desperately wanted to. And, try as she might, Rita couldn't stop her feelings. Rita loved Bella because Bella was everything she was not. Bellatrix was confident and so sure of herself. Bellatrix stood up for herself. Bellatrix shone, she radiated power. She was magnetic. Rita was none of those things. Rita was homely and unsure. Rita was the shadow, Bella the sun. Rita loved everything about her, even her cruelty. Rita was attracted to Bella's darkness, debilitating so.

"Why are you giving them back, Skeeter? We both know that you'll do my homework. I mean, we both know that I won't do it and that you're smart. Do the math."

Rita nodded and pulled the books back close to her chest, barely repressing a blush from entering her cheeks and a smile from crossing her face. "Yes, Miss Black. Anything you say, Miss Black. Is there anything else I can do for you, Miss Black?"

"You can stop with all this 'Miss Black' bullshit, first of all. You sound like my bloody house elf."

"Umm… Right," Rita said. "Then, what do you want me to call you?"

"Bellatrix. That's my name, isn't it?"

Rita smiled and nodded. This was the Bellatrix she liked. The one who slowly eased into being nice to her. It always took a while and it never happened when there were any other Slytherins around.

"What are you smiling at, Skeeter?" Bellatrix demanded, thinking Rita was mocking her. "Do you realize I could easily have everyone in your family killed? With just one word? It wouldn't even be hard. In fact, I might even do it myself." Rita looked up, shocked and afraid at the turn the conversation had taken. Bellatrix sneered at the effect her threats had on the shorter girl. "Or maybe not. Remember your place, Skeeter. And don't you dare mock me again."

Rita shook her head, her eyes wide still from the shock. "Of course not! I would never!"

Bellatrix nodded smugly. "Good. Now get out of my way." Rita quickly moved to the side to let Bellatrix pass. "And don't forget my homework. I'll need you to finish it for tomorrow."

"Of course," Rita nodded eagerly.

As Bellatrix wandered away, looking for first years to torture, Rita stood in place, still in shock.

"I had thought she wouldn't ever notice me," Rita whispered to no one in particular.

Rita gleefully strode to the library to do Bellatrix's homework. While she worked, she fantasized about what would happen when she returned the finished work to her. She fantasized about what she longed to do to Bellatrix.

"_It's about time, Rita. Bloody hell, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me!" Bellatrix would say to her._

"_I could never forget you, Bella," she would say in return, advancing upon her._

"_And why is that?" Bellatrix would ask with a minx-like smile gracing her lovely face._

"_Because you're all I think about," Rita would answer truthfully, continuing to close the gap between them._

"_Oh? Is that so?" Bella would ask her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close._

_Their faces just inches apart, Rita would nibble on Bella's bottom lip before answering, "Yes, that is so."_

"_And what do you think about me doing?" Bella would ask, still smiling, ever in control._

"_I think about pushing you down on your bed and kissing every inch of your body," Rita would confess. "Of pushing you against the wall and fucking you until you can no longer form coherent words and all you can do is scream and leave scratches all over my body."_

"_Then what's stopping you, Rita?" Bellatrix would ask her, giving her permission to do so._

_Rita would pause only for a moment before pushing Bella against the wall and kissing her neck and sucking on her collarbone and licking and kissing every inch of skin currently exposed. Then, Rita would rip open Bella's shirt with animalistic vigor and pause only long enough to admire Bella's perfect form. Then, she would remove Bella's black lace bra and take one of Bella's perfect breasts in her hands and flicking her tongue over her erect nipple. And Bella would bite her bottom lip and let out a soft moan of Rita's name._

"_Rita!"_

"Rita!"

Rita jumped, realizing that someone was, indeed, calling her name.

"What? I'm sorry, what?" Rita asked, looking around.

"Dear girl," Madam Pince laughed, "you were in another world! I'd called your name six times before you finally responded!"

Rita forced herself to laugh as well.

"Anyway, Miss Skeeter, the library is closing now. I'll have to ask that you return to your common room."

"Oh," Rita said, embarrassed she had lost herself so completely in her fantasies. "Of course!" Rita forced a smile and nodded, gathering Bella's books.

"Sweet Merlin! Bella will be so upset! I haven't finished her work and she needs it for tomorrow!" Rita thought, panicking. "And if the library is closed, that means it's nearly half past ten!"

Rita groaned as she hurried back to the Hufflepuff common room. "I can't let her down now that she has taken notice of me! I'll simply have to pull an all-nighter!"

Rita marched herself to the common room and claimed a chair by the coffee table as her own and spread Bella's work out before her.

"Okay, I'll work on Charms first," Rita decided, placing the work that needed to be done in an order to make it 'easier' for herself. "History of Magic second, and then Transfiguration. I'll write her essay for Potions after that, then I'll write out her homework for Herbology. I'll finish with Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Rita sighed, determined to finish the work in time, despite the short notice.

Several hours later, as people began entering the common room signaling that it was nearly time for breakfast, Rita finished with the last of Bellatrix's homework.

Rita stood, very pleased with herself for finishing, even if it had meant getting no sleep. Rita collected the papers she had spread out on the table and organized them.

"Now I'll take them to Bella," Rita thought to herself, "and she'll be so pleased!"

Rita made her way through the dungeons and reached the Slytherin common room entrance, only to realize she didn't have the password.

"Oh no!" Rita thought desperately. "I won't be able to give her the work, then she'll think I wasn't able to finish it!" Rita pondered her dilemna as she paced in front of the entrance.

"What are you doing, Skeeter?" she heard a voice ask scathingly.

Rita's heart skipped a beat. She recognized the voice.

"Bellatrix!" Rita said, turning to face the speaker.

"Yes?" Bellatrix said with a sneer plastered to her face making her look as though she had seen something fowl.

Rita smiled and held out the work proudly, "I finished."

"Good," Bellatrix said, snatching the work from the other girl. She skimmed through it, a smile gracing her face as she did so. "Good, this is very good, Skeeter. You've done well."

Rita smiled and only just caught herself before curtsying. "Thank you, Bellatrix."

Bella smiled, "I'm very pleased. What do you say to coming to a party the Slytherins are throwing tonight? As my special guest. I'll expect you to arrive at ten, promptly. I'll open the door then. Don't keep me waiting, I hate to be kept waiting. I shall see you at ten, Rita. Wear something… Nice." Bella took her leave then, without so much as a second glance at Rita, as if she was certain how Rita would have answered.

Rita smiled and nodded to the empty space before her.

"Something nice," Rita thought, hurrying back to her dorm room later that day. "I have just the thing in mind!"

Rita removed a knee-length black and green dress with silver embroidery. She had bought the dress despite her mother's advice and had chosen it while thinking of Bella. She had dreamed of asking the other girl on a date and planned to wear that very dress for the occasion. She knew, however, that such a question was folly. She knew Bellatrix would have answered with a no… And maybe a hex as well.

Slightly before quarter to ten, Rita checked herself in her mirror once again before departing for the party.

Rita stood, beaming, outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room, waiting for Bellatrix to open the door as promised.

Rita's hope and excitement dwindled, though, as ten o'clock became eleven. And eleven became eleven thirty.

Feeling rejected and angry, Rita turned around and began the long trek back to her own common room.

"Rita!" she heard a voice call.

Rita spun quickly on her heel, breathless. "Bella!" she gasped.

"Where are you going? The party is just getting started! Come in!"

All traces of anger faded as Rita took the other girl's offered hand and allowed herself to be led into the bustling common room.

The Slytherin common room was decorated in silvers and greens and was very plush, though not surprisingly so.

"Everyone! Gather 'round!" Bella called, the room silencing as she spoke. "This, as a few of you may know, is Rita Skeeter. She is my 'special guest.' Treat her the way you know you should."

Rita looked around, seeing each face take on an evil smile. "Bella," she whispered, confused, "why are they smiling? And coming closer?" Rita turned, but Bella had disappeared.

She saw her reappear on a table many yards away. The girl was smiling smugly.

Rita felt herself being pushed from all sides as she struggled to get out of the mob that had quickly surrounded her.

"Bella!" Rita called desperately. "Help!"

Bella's wicked smile remained. "I think not. You see," Bella called, "by 'special guest,' I meant offering. Tonight, I join the Dark Lord's ranks. And, as such, I bring an offering to my Lord and his followers!"

Rita saw a figure floo in from the fire and Bella rolled up her sleeve and braced herself as the hooded figure placed a long, slender finger to Bella's skin. Bella bit her lip to stifle a wince of pain. Then Rita was pushed to the floor where several figures, also hooded now, ripped at her dress.

"No!" Rita cried. "Bella! Please help!"

Rita heard Bella's cruel laughter as one of the hooded figures forced himself on her.

Hours later, a battered, bruised, and crying Rita Skeeter stumbled to her common room, knowing full well that she should have expected this. She had heard stories About such events occurring. She had been threatened and warned of what would happen if she told anyone what happened to her that night.

Yes, they had warned her. A robed figure hissed in her ear the repercussions of telling as another of them robbed her of her innocence.

She had cried the whole time.

Betrayed was not strong enough to describe what she was feeling. Nor was angry, or violated, or scared. Bellatrix had made her feel insignificant and hollow.

Rita climbed into her own bed, wanting it to comfort her. But, it didn't bring comfort. She just felt dirty.

"Bellatrix," Rita hesitantly called to her in the hallway, later that week.

Bellatrix spun around. "Yes? Something I can do for you, Skeeter?"

"Bellatrix… Why?" Tears stung at Rita's eyes.

"Why, what?"

"Why did you… Why did you ask me to that party?"

"Oh, that?" Bellatrix laughed. "I told you."

"But-"

"No. I needed an offering. It was the only way. In fact, my dear baby sister wishes to be initiated as well. Would you like to come to another party?" Bellatrix asked her, smiling evilly.

Rita stepped back, shocked that Bellatrix was so casual about it all.

"No?" Bella laughed. "It matters not. You're pure no longer, so I've no need for you. Virgins are preferred to offer up, after all."

Rita stared, mouth agape, in shock.

Bellatrix only smiled evilly and walked away.

"How could I have let her done this to me?" Rita asked herself later in the comfort of her own bed. "It's because I let everyone walk all over me. It's because I trust too easily. I need to put up walls to protect myself."

"Professor," Rita began icily at her next occupation meeting with her Head of House, "I want to be a reporter."

"But, Rita, dear, we talked about thi-"

"No," Rita said, cutting her off. "You talked about this. I want to be a reporter. And you can't stop me. I'll do what I want, regardless of whether or not you believe I am made of the right stuff."

This was a new Rita. No longer the trusting, meek child, but a strong-willed, determined woman. A woman who would not let anyone walk on her.

"So, Professor, kindly add the necessary classes to my roster for next year," Rita demanded. "I believe we're done here."

Rita stood, not waiting for a response from her shocked Head of House.

"Miss Skeeter!" a voice called, running to keep up.

"What?" Rita snapped, looking over her shoulder but not turning around.

She hated being stuck with interns. They only slowed her down. She was told that there would be a very high profile case today and she did not intend to miss it for some silly intern's impractical shoes.

"Miss Skeeter, do you think they did it?"

Rita had been too busy to read the preliminary articles of other reporters. She hadn't the slightest who was being convicted of what, but she did not intend to miss it. "Umm.. Yeah," she answered off-handedly.

Rita walked into the court room and took the seat that would allow her the best view. She removed her Quick Quotes Quill from her crocodile-skin purse. "Testing, Testing. Rita Skeeter." Rita watched as her quill began writing. She nodded, "Very good."

Rita's very frazzled intern followed after. "I'm rather excited," the intern confided. "This is practically the trial of the decade!"

Rita snorted, "Hardly. Now shut yourself up! The trial is about to begin."

Rita's eyes widened in shock as she watched as four people were led into the courtroom by dementors.

"Bellatrix," she breathed.

That was all it took. Rita felt like she was sixteen again, completely enthralled by Bellatrix.

She watched in horror as Bellatrix was sentenced to life in Azkaban.

She was torn between happiness, that the cause of her attack was now to be behind bars, and sadness, that the woman she had loved for so long was to be behind bars. All of Rita's emotions came back full blast.

She felt scared again, like a frightened young child. She felt betrayed and confused and violated. And she knew from before that she had never wanted to feel this way again.

A life sentence. "It's really over then," Rita thought. "Bella's reign of terror is finally over.

"Maybe," Rita thought bitterly as she watched Bellatrix and the others be led away, "it's better to feel nothing at all."


End file.
